Images can be used to convey information more efficiently or in a way not possible with text, particularly from the viewpoint of a user capturing the images or to facilitate electronic commerce (e-commerce). Images may be used as queries to find matching items in an inventory. When the images are of a room, the complexity of information conveyed in the images make it difficult to accurately identify attributes relevant for finding matching items in the inventory, such as furniture, lighting, textiles, or other home décor items.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.